


White Lie

by Sayuri_Tamano



Category: If Them's the Rules - MayMarlow, Original Work
Genre: I don't know how to tag someone save me, I don't know so I'll just label it an original work and in If Them's the Rules, but like don't actually save me, inspired by MayMarlow's If Them's the Rules, oh well, since I should know how with how many fanfics I read, technically it's not entirely related to any fandom... just inspired???, wait should I put label this in the Harry Potter fandom???, whoop this came out kinda abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Tamano/pseuds/Sayuri_Tamano
Summary: Poem (or is it prose???) inspired by some of the World War II scenes in MayMarlow's If Them's the Rules.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	White Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Them's the Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284278) by [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/pseuds/MayMarlow). 



The sound of war is upon us.

There is no glory.

There is no shame.

The naked bodies of destruction do not phase me anymore.

That does not mean I am not scared.

_ Shh… _

_ Listen, love. _

My bones shake to the beat of the drum.

_ Press the phone closer now.  _

_ Don’t miss my next words. _

I know you. 

I see you.

It’s okay, dear.

I’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit abstract, but inspired by some mid-night thoughts that If Them's the Rules by Maymarlow brought up. I haven't really picked up a pen and written in a long while, so this was fun! MayMarlow, thank you so much for writing such wonderful pieces!!


End file.
